


Get some sleep.

by hongjoongtrash



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Crying, Disappointment, Fluff, M/M, Soft Kim Hongjoong, Top Park Seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongjoongtrash/pseuds/hongjoongtrash
Summary: Hongjoong is working late at night again.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> • english isn't my first language  
> • i think i'll continue this  
> • short but sorry, i like short stories

_Knock, knock._

He looked at the time on his computer screen. 02:43am. At that moment, he knew. He knew he was fucked up.

He let out a little "yes?" and the door opened on a sleepy-but-angry Seonghwa.

"A little part of me hoped that you had fallen asleep and that I would have find you on your couch. But the bigger part of me knew you were still working on that song. Do you know what _fucking_ time is it, Hongjoong?"

The leader nodded quietly, looking at the ground. He's been working on this project for only-god-knows hours. He wanted everything to be perfect. He wrote the lyrics, added Mingi's rap, but he was blocked on his own parts. He let out a silent cry, tears filing his eyes, trembling on his chair. He wanted to apologize, to tell his hyung he was _so sorry_ for not eating at all and being woken up since 8am. But he opened his mouth and only a little painful moan came out.

"Oh, baby."

Seonghwa practically run to take the younger in his arms. He lifted him up, carrying him on the couch next to the desk. Whispering comfort words into his ear. He chased away the tears that were coming from Hongjoong's pretty eyes, pressed a kiss on his forehead, making the leader blush. Seonghwa noted that, but it wasn't the right time to talk about it.

"You've been overworking yourself Joong. You need to eat and sleep."  
"B-but I need to-..."  
"You. Need. To. Sleep."

Hongjoong sobbed, trying to not be crying too loud. He curled his tiny hands into Seonghwa's sweatshirt, looking down. The older sat on the edge of the couch, placing the leader's head on his lap while making him lay down. He started caressing Hongjoong's red cheek. As time flew, the leader stoped crying. Seonghwa checked: he was now sleeping, his breath being calm and his fingers intertwined with the older's ones. Seonghwa couldn't help but find him extremely beautiful, peacefully asleep, his eyes closed and mouth a little opened. With his pretty little pinky lips. Seonghwa remembered the color on his bestfriend's cheeks when he kissed his forehead. Smiled.

And fell asleep.


	2. Italian food.

"Joongie?"

A "mmmh" was the only answer he got in fifteen minutes. It was now almost 12pm, and Seonghwa had been woke up since 10, trying not to move in order not to wake up the leader. But it was time to eat, so he tried to peacefully wake him up, shaking softly his arms and caressing his hair.

"Come on baby, it's time."

"Five more minutes _please_ Hwa..."

"No love, you need to get up."

Hongjoong finally got up, embarrassed about the fact that he's been sleeping on his hyung's lap all night. He stood up, visibly shy; according to his red cheeks.

"Hello Sleeping Beauty. Time to eat."

"Breakfast already?"

Seonghwa laughed.

"No, more like lunch."

"What? Oh no Hwa, you should have woke me up early, I need to work on this song, I need to finish it-..."

"Can you stop with this song? Today you're in day off - and that's not a proposition, it's an order _Hongjoong_."

Hongjoong shut his mouth. When the older was talking to him like that, he was feeling _so_ small. Usually, he's the one giving orders to their team, controlling everything. But with Seonghwa, everything was different. He felt submissive, ready to obey every little orders his hyung would give him. So he kept his mouth shut, sat on the couch and waited.

"Fine. I'm gonna order some italian food. I know what you want. I'll be back soon. And I swear if you touch your computer, you will regret it, baby."

After the older left the little room, Hongjoong let out a deep breath. Looked down at his pants.

And noticed how hard he was.


	3. Undress.

"I'm back, sorry for being so long, a lot of people wer- oh."

Hongjoong fastly covered himself with the blanket, hiding what he was doing. But Seonghwa knew.

 _In fact_ , he heard the leader's little moans from outside of the room but decided to enter anyway, a hot feeling in his gut. As he was approaching the door, the moans became whimpers and he started to worry - until he heard his name being whined. So he opened the door, and found Hongjoong touching himself, tears rolling down his rosie cheeks, moaning Seonghwa's name.

"I-I can explain Hwa-..."  
"Undress."

Hongjoong's eyes widened in shock. Did he heard it right? The older dropped the food on the desk and came closer to the leader who was sitting on the couch.

"I said: undress, Hongjoong. Don't make me repeat it again."

So the younger got rid of his sweatpants and old shirt, trying to cover his body with his arms.

"You've been touching yourself, whining my name and you don't expect me to enjoy the show? Come on baby, tell me what you want."  
"I-I want you Hwa..."  
"Me? How? Be more precise."  
"Hyung p-please..."

Seonghwa clicked his tongue in his mouth. Shaking his head. He wanted more.  
The older lifted Hongjoong, and the feeling of his naked skin against Seonghwa's clothes made him moan again.

"Please what, Hongjoong?"  
" _wantyouinsidemeplease_..."  
"Here we go. See, it was not so difficult. Now, on your knees."

And as Hongjoong obeyed, the older saw something that made him grin and moan a little. A plug inside the leader.

"Baby, since when are you wearing this?"  
"S-since you left..."

Seonghwa felt suddenly incredibly hot. Hongjoong was wearing a plug and moaned his name. He did that for him. He touched himself thinking about the older.

"Hyung _please_..."

Seonghwa took off the plug, and decided the leader was prepared enough for him. So he undressed, and went behind Hongjoong who was on his four legs. He pressed his cock on the leader's sensitive hole, and went in slowly in and out, making Hongjoong tremble and cry loud.

"Is it too much for you?"  
"N-no it's g-good, so _so_ good..."

And as Hongjoong was whining, moaning, completely wrecked and pathetic, the older slowed down, torturing him.

"You want to come baby?"  
"Y-yes please hyung yes I-I wanna come and, and I want you to come inside me..."  
"I'm gonna come baby, don't worry."

So Seonghwa sped up. And they both reached their climax, moaning in unison. After that, the hyung cleaned everything with a wet towel from the studio's bathroom. Hongjoong was lying down on the couch, tears wetting his cheeks.

"Why are you crying love? Did I go to far?"  
"N-no, I'm just oversensitive..."  
"Aw baby come here."  
"Hwa?"  
"Mh?"  
"I love you"

 _Oh_.

"I know Joong. I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end.


End file.
